16 And Pregnant
by PieceOfMe-x
Summary: Gabby got pregnant at the age of 16. She was all alone.. untill she met Troy. Really lovey-dovey-fluffy story
1. Chapter 1

**16 And Pregnant**

_'Irresponsible' 'Whore' 'Slut' _

People call me that everyday. And why? Because on a night with my stupid ex-boyfriend we slept together. And because we were both so stupid we didn't used anything. I, Gabriella Montez, got pregnant at age 16..

"The father does not know"

"I heard she doesn't even know who the father is"

I've learned to ignore those comments. The first 3 months were the hardest. I was sorry and had seriously thought about abortion. Until I was on the 4th month and I felt my baby kick. It was very gently, but since then I felt like a real mother. Now I am proud of my belly and the baby inside of it

"Class, we get a new student today. He moved from Manhattan"

A guy walked in, a tall, handsome guy

"This is Troy Bolton"

He had short brown hair (think HSM2), was quite muscular and he had the bluest eyes of the world. When I just looked around me I saw that I was not the only one interest in this Bolton-hottie

"Sit down Troy"

He took the empty seat right behind me! Darbus continued with the lesson

"Hey, I'm Troy" I heard behind me

I turned a little and whispered "Hey" back

"What's your name?"

I felt the red glow on my cheeks

"Gabriella"

"That's a beautiful name"

I bit my lip and looked back at the school board. The rest of the lesson I couldn't really concentrate. I could only think of the hottie that sat right behind me  
After long 50 minutes the bell rang. I quickly grabbed my books and ran, as best I still could, from the classroom. I opened my locker open and searched the books for my next lesson

"Congratulations"

"Jeez Troy"

"Aha, you know my name"

"Of course, I heard it not even an hour ago. And congratulations for what? "

I saw him look at my belly

"Your baby. Or aren't you ..?"

"Ow, yes I am pregnant. Do you have a comment about it?"

"What?"

"Irresponsible? Stupid?"

"Why would I say that?"

"I'm 16 and pregnant Troy. For many people that's a very good reason "

"I don't judge people so quickly. And you seem like a nice girl "

"Then you're the only one here who thinks that"

He shrugged

"When is your lunch break?"

"5th period. Why?"

"Just. To talk"

* * *

_**First chapter  
Please r&r for the rest =)**_

_**lots of love  
xoxo**_


	2. Chapter 2

**16 And Pregnant**

-Later that day. Lunch  
I stood in the auditorium, looking for Troy. I could see and feel people stare at me

"Ella!"

I turned around

"Hey"

"You coming?"

"Where are we going?"

"A quiet place, away from the people"

I smiled and I walked with him. We sat on a bench away from the crowd

"Wanna share?"

He held up a piece of chocolate. I took the piece

"Why are you so nice to me?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

I glanced down

"May I ask how far you are?"

I looked up again and smiled

"Almost 7 months"

"Wow"

"Yeah, I'm already 7 months alone"

"Alone?"

"Well, I still have my parents. But I lost all my friends and the father is gone"

"That's fucked"

"Shh .. Baby Montez hears everything. So don't curse"

He smiled

"If you need someone I'm here for you okay?"

I nodded and leaned a little to him

"Are you busy Friday night?"

I looked at

"I am always free"

"Would you want to go to the movies? And have a drink after that?"

"Like a date?"

He blushed a bit

"If you want it to be a date .."

* * *

-That Friday night

"I'm not"

"Gabby, you're beautiful"

I sighed and sat down on my bed

"I still don't understand why he wants to go out with me.. Who want to date someone who is pregnant? Do you think this is 1 big joke? "

I heard the doorbell

"I can't! I'm not going! Tell him I'm too sick"

"Don't you want to know if he really likes you?"

I nodded

"Go"

I took a deep breath, got up and went downstairs. I took an other deep breath before I opened the door. MYGOD he looks good. He was wearing a normal jeans, a black shirt and a jacket, but to me he looked perfect

"Hey Ella"

"Troy, hey"

"You look good"

I blushed

"You too"

"You coming?"

I grabbed my coat and bag and walked with him to his car

"Wow, you do have style"

He held the door open for me

-Little later

"Popcorn and a Coke?"

"Troy, you don't need to pay for everything"

"That's okay Ella"

We went to sit somewhere in the back in the middle are

"Troy?"

He looked at me

"Yes?"

I looked at him

"Why are you going out with me? Is this a stupid joke or something? Because if so tell me now so I don't get my hopes up "

He was silent for a while. The only thing we did, was stare into each others eyes

"Do you believe in love at 1st sight?"

I was shocked by his comment

"W-what?"

He looked at me again

"I don't know, why?"

"When I walked into the classroom.. When I saw you.. I just fell for you.. I had heard the gossip about you but I just didn't care .. "

"Troy .."

He interrupted me with a kiss..

* * *

_**Okay, first of all I want to thank all of you for reading the first chapter  
Secondly I forget to say that this is not gonna be al long story. It's gonna be like 5 chapters and it's a major fluff story  
And last thing, I warn you all that my english is not really perfect. So it is possible that some word or some sentences don't really make sence**_

Anyways, thanks again  
And r&r for the next chapter =)  
Kiss Kiss  
xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

**16 And Pregnant**

Later, after the movie, at a cafe  
He gently stroked my hand while we slowly drank our cokes

"You love me?"

"I'm not sure Ella, but I like you.. alot"

I smiled a little

"You know, you're a pretty good kisser"

I bit my lower lip briefly

"You too"

"Could I kiss you again?"

I nodded quickly. We leaned in and kissed again. I again felt a strange tingle my belly. I don't know if it's the baby or the butterflies, but it felt super good

"Want me to bring you home?"

I took a deep breath and kissed him again

* * *

-Later that night

_'What are you doing tomorrow?'_

Since I got home, I was non-stop texting with Troy

_'Last minute baby shopping'_

"Gabby, put your cell phone away and go to bed"

"I can't, baby is kicking too much"

"Try at least"

I sighed and felt my phone vibrate again

_'Okay, do you want me to come with you? I still really want to see you before Monday'_

I smiled

_'I have a feeling I will be seeing you tomorrow =P. And I want to see you too, I miss you already =('_

"Gabby, to bed, now"

"Yeah Yeah.."

I got up and went upstairs. When I finished changing clothes I saw my mobile light up again

_'I miss you too Ella. I would so like to hold again..'_

I felt the kinky side of me come up again

_'Just to hold me? I was really expecting more of you Troy =)'_

I went to bed, cell phone beside me, waiting for an answer  
_  
'And what did you expect missy Montez? '_

_'To hold me, to love me .. '_

_'I'll love you'_

I felt the tears in my eyes during his last text. After a good few minutes thinking I knew what to return

_'I love you too'_

* * *

-The next day, 2 PM

"I really should sit down"

"Okay, we'll drink something"

"Okay"

We went to a little restaurant. My mom ordered a coffee for herself and some juice for me, I had a bit of a sensitive stomach today

"I'm going to the toilet"

I nodded. My mom got up and walked away

"You're drinks"

The waiter putted the drinks and a paper on the table

"What is this?"

"From that boy there"

I looked around and saw Troy standing behind the bar. He looked up and gave me a wink. I smiled and grabbed the paper. I opened it

_'You look good today Ella, can't stop thinking about you'_

-Moments later,

"Shall we go?"

"I'll pay" I said quickly

I grabbed my bag

"So you work here?"

"Yeah, every Saturday"

I put some money on the counter

"If you want to you could come by tonight. My parents are gone until late"

"And what do you want to do then?"

I grinned a little

"The usual, watch a movie "

"Uhu.."

"You know where I live?"

"Yeah"

"Okay, tonight, at 7?"

He nodded

"Can I have a kiss?"

"Troy, you're at work and my mother sitting there"

"Okay, but tonight I'll get 2"

"If you're lucky you can get more"

* * *

-Later that day  
I decided to have a little nap before Troy was coming  
_  
*In the dream::  
I felt someone gently stroked my arms and kissed my neck from behind_

_"You're beautiful" he whispered softly in my ear_

_"Troy.." I moaned_

_"May I?"_

_I nodded. He pulled my shirt over my head_

_"So beautiful.."_

_I turned and looked straight into his bright blue eyes. He leaned in and kissed me. He put me on the bed and gently kissed all over my body_

_"Ogod Troy.. please, do something"_

_"I love you Ella .. I want you .."_

_"Take me.."  
:: End of dream *_

"Gabby, wake up"

My mother shook me awake. I groaned

"Your father and I are going Gabby. There is still some food in the oven"

I nodded

"Call if you need anything okay?"

I nodded again. She got up and walked out of my room again. I closed my eyes and thought back to my dream.. my great dream.. I looked at my clock. 6:30

"Damn it"

I climbed out of bed, put on different clothes, some makeup, did my hair..  
Once I was finished the doorbell went. I "ran" down and opened the door

"Hey"

"Hey, come in"

He walked inside

"It's freaking cold outside"

"It is November"

"I'm more of a summer type"

"Me too"

We went to the living room. He sat down on the couch

"Want a drink?"

"Coke or something?"

"Okay, be right back"

-Couple minutes later  
I lay my head on his shoulder

"You know what I suddenly remember?"

I looked at him

"What?"

"You had promised me something for now"

I smiled, leaned in and kissed him. I felt his hand on my belly, at the same place where the baby kicked

"Wow, was that ..?"

I nodded

"I think he or she likes you"

He smiled and gently kissed my belly

-Couple hours later

"I wish you could stay"

I lay back with my head on his shoulder and played a bit with his t-shirt. He gently stroked my back under my shirt

"Me too"

"My parents are coming home soon"

"What if I hide under your bed or in your closet?"

"That would be nice"

We leaned in and kissed

"Why didn't I meet you like a year ago?"

He smiled. After a few minutes it was time to go home

"I'll call you tomorrow"

I nodded

"Sleep well Ella"

He gave me a kiss before he sat in his car

"Hey Troy.."

"Yes?"

"Just so you know, I do believe in love at 1st sight"

He smiled and drove away

* * *

_**Thanks for all the reviews, they make my day =P  
I'll tell you all now why this is gonnna be a short story  
If you saw my profile, you could read that I'm dutch and that I write story's in dutch. So all story's here are original in dutch, and translate them takes a lot of time, that's why every story here is so short  
maybe one day I'll translate a big story =P If I got the time for it**_

_**Anyways, r&r for the next part  
Love ya all  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

**16 And Pregnant**

-That Monday

"Hey pretty lady. I missed you "

"You're so sweet"

He gave me a kiss on my cheek and grabbed my books from me. I felt people staring at us

"You know that this is not really good for your reputation"

He glanced around

"Let them. I prefer a pretty girl than fake friends"

We walked towards our 1st lesson

"So you want only me? What if I go on maternity leave? Then you're all alone"

"Don't worry Ella"

He leaned in and gave me a kiss

"Love at 1st sight remember"

I nodded and smiled

"Ready for a long hour of math?"

I groaned. We walked in the room. I sat down in my seat and Troy in the one before me. A football player sat down next to me.. and he threw his bag on my right foot

"Ouch! Asshole, look out!"

"Shut up slut"

"Why don't you shut the fuck up?"

Troy had already intervened

"Have you got nothing better to do than harass people?"

"Aww how sweet, the little whore has found a boyfriend"

At that time Troy hit him right in his face

"Troy!"

* * *

-Later

"You're crazy"

He didn't say anything. We sat in the office. Troy held an ice pack against his cheek

"Seriously, what where you thinking?"

"I wanted to protect you"

"That's very sweet of you, but I don't need protection"

"I just wanted to protect the girl that I love"

"What ..?"

"Mn. Bolton"

The principle walked inside

"Ready for an explanation?"

"Yes, actually. Why don't you do anything against all this shit? Just because she is pregnant? The entire school is against her and you don't help her at all?"

"Troy .."

"Mn. Bolton, we help our students as best we can, but we can not watch every moment of the day"

"This is bullshit"

"I understand that this was protection for Ms. Montez. But I can't tolerate. I have to suspend you for the rest of the day "

He got up and walked out of the office

"Troy, wait"

"What?"

I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"Everything"

I put my head on his chest. I felt him give me a kiss on my forehead

"I love you Troy" I said softly

-That night

I was laying in bed watching TV when I heard someone knocking on my door

"Yes?"

The door opened

"Hey"

"Troy, hey. What are you doing here? "

"Checking up on you"

He sat next to me on the bed

"Didn't you get grounded?"

"Yeah, but my parents are already asleep"

"Why do you work yourself into trouble just for me?"

"Let's just say that I do crazy things for love"

I smiled and I gave him a kiss. We lay in silence in each other's arms

* * *

-A month later

"The baby really kicks a lot today"

"Be happy you don't feel the inside"

We lay together on my bed. His arm was around my waist and he gently stoked my belly

"Are you anxious?"

"I have been for months"

I layed on my back

"But I'm a little more confident now that you're here to help me"

He smiled and he gave me a kiss

"You know that if you want to stay with me you got to take the little one too"

He nodded

"I'm not leaving Ella"

I smiled

"Shall we go for a walk?"

"All right, help me up"

He got up and helped me up. We walked to the park

"Are you cold?"

"I'm oke, go play"

I looked at some guys who were playing basketball

"Sure?"

I nodded

"I have to sit down"

He helped me to sit on a bench

"So if you need anything just yell"

I nodded again

"I'm good at yelling. Have fun"

"Love you"

"I love you"

He ran to the group. The last month everything has been a lot better. Troy has made friends at school so I made friends with the girls who belonged to that group.. and everything went quite well  
I put my hands on my stomach where I again felt the baby kick again

"You're really active today.."

* * *

-Later

"You okay?"

"Not really"

"Okay, I'll take you to the hospital, this is not good"

He helped me in the car

"Oh shit.."

"What?"

"My water broke"

"What? Now?"

"Yes now! Can you please go and get the bag from my room? We call my parents in the hospital "

"Okay .. okay .. "

He ran into the house and very quickly ran back out. He jumped in the car and drove as fast as possible could to the hospital

-Little later

I felt him gently stroking my hair

"Your parents are coming as soon as possible"

I squeezed his other hand

"It hurts"

He kisses me softly

"Just a little while longer Ella, then you'll have your baby"

"I need you Troy"

"I'm here for you.."

"No, you don't understand.. I really need you, I can't raise this baby on my own"

"You're not alone Ella.. You'll never be.."

* * *

-Couple hours later

"1 more time Gabriella"

I screamed in pain

"There it is. A girl! "

I got a little creature in my arms. She was absolutely beautiful

"She is beautiful" I heard Troy softly whisper to me

Now I felt the tears on my cheek. I nodded

"She is perfect"

"How are you going to call her?"

"I don't know.. You got any ideas? "

"She's your daughter Ella"

"Troy.."

"Okay uhm.. Isabella? Jessica? Charlotte?"

"That perfect"

"What?"

"Charlotte. Doesn't she looks like a Charlotte?"

He smiled

"Do you want to hold her?"

"Really?"

I nodded and gave Charlotte to him

* * *

_**Only 2 more chapters coming =(  
R&R for the next one  
Love  
xoxo**_


	5. Chapter 5

**16 And Pregnant**

-Couple of months later

"You're just the cutest little girl in the world"

I stood in the doorway watching Troy and Charlotte. He had just gave her a bath and now he helped her get ready for bed

"You're as beautiful as your mama"

He tickled her gently in her stomach which filled the room with cute baby giggles

"Hey there"

He looked at me

"Hey mama"

I smiled

"Bottle is ready"

"Okay"

He lifted her up and gave her to me. I held her she could quietly drink

"You want to do something tonight?"

"A quiet evening with my perfect boyfriend seems good enough"

"You don't want to go out?"

I shook my head

"I can't leave her yet, sorry"

He gave a kiss on my forehead

"I understand"

"Movie night?"

He gave me some kisses in my neck with caused me to moan a little

"Not in front of the baby"

"Hmmm .."

He laid his head on my shoulder and gently stroked Char's head

"She looks so much like you"

I smiled

When she finished her bottle, I placed her in her crib

"Sleep well little angel"

I gave a kiss on her forehead. We walked together out of the nursery. He held me around my waist

"How are you?"

"Tired.. and happy "

He smiled, leaned in and kissed me

"Shall we go see that movie?" he whispered against my lips

"Hmh .." I said before I kissed him again

"No movie?"

"Uhuh"

I pulled him into my bedroom, never breaking the kiss

"I wanted to do this several months ago"

"You read my mind babe"

I laid down on the bed and he bent with me automatically. If this is also going well, then I am sure that I found my perfect man

"I love you"

"I love you too"

Clothes flew around the room, his hands caressing my body in the softest manner, his lips kissing me so passionate that I was sure that I could faint..

* * *

When I woke up my little girl was crying for attention. I stood up an pulled Troy's shirt on. I walked into the nursery and picked her up

"Hey baby girl, it's okay, mama's here"

She still sobbed a little

"Did you had a bad dream?"

Her eyes closed again

"It's okay, go back to sleep"

After a few minutes she was calm asleep again. I put her back in her crib and went back to my bedroom. I laid back under the covers next to Troy and put my head on his chest

"Is she asleep again?"

I nodded

"Why are you awake?"

I looked at him

"Couldn't sleep without you in his arms"

"Aww so flirtatious"

I gave him a kiss

"You know, she absolutely adores you"

He smiled

"I just can't believe you care so much for us.."

"I love you Ella .. both of you "

"I know, I love you and you know it. But you're 17 and you're already have a girlfriend with a baby"

"I don't care Ella, You 2 are my world and I will never want to lose you too. Ever"

* * *

_**I know it was short  
Just 1 more chapter, that is gonna be an epiloge, with is pretty short too, but I had no ideas left  
So please r&r for the last chapter of this short series  
xoxo**_


	6. Chapter 6 Epiloge

**16 And Pregnant**

-10 Years later  
Troy and I were both 18 when we got married. Char was 1 at the time. When she was 4 we got the news that the second baby was on its way

"But daddy .."

"No buts Charlotte, dinner is ready now"

She went downstairs and sat at the table

"You can play after dinner again"

"I know mommy, but it's such a cool game"

I sat next to her

"You know, daddy has bought that game for you. So you need to be a little sweeter to him"

She nodded

"You know he just wants to be the best dad in the world for you and your sister"

She nodded again

"He is"

I smiled and gave her a kiss on the forehead

"I am very glad you think that too"

At that moment, Troy walked in with our second angel on his shoulders

"Look what I found behind the curtains"

I smiled and took her over

"I was hiding for Daddy"

"And why did you do that Megan?"

She smiled

"He had to find me"

"Ow so you wanted to play a little game"

She nodded

"Well, you can play with daddy after dinner okay?"

I put her down and she climbed at the table. Troy and I sat down too

-After dinner

"Didn't you 2 had something for daddy?"

Troy looked at me curious

"Really?"

The girls jumped off there chairs and ran in the living room and ran back soon with a gift in their hands

"For daddy day"

"That's very sweet"

He grabbed it and pulled the paper off. It was a home made frame with a photo of our family in it

"We made it together"

"With mammy"

Troy looked at me again. I couldn't stop smiling

"Give me a hug"

The 2 put their arms around him

"We love you Daddy"

"I love you both too"

He gave them each a kiss on their head

"Go play"

They ran away together. I saw him looking at the frame. It was a picture of us 4 in the zoo. It was a perfect family day

"Am I a good father?"

"Of course, you're the best"

I got up and sat on his lap

"Those 2 think you're great, I think your great"

He gave me a kiss

"I think you're pretty great too"

"Maybe you should show me tonight, how great you find me"

He grinned

"With pleasure"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

And we shared a passionate kiss

* * *

_**So, I hope you all liked this short series  
Thanks for all the reviews  
xoxo**_

_**ps: I think my new series is gonna be out somewhere this week  
And it's gonna be a longer story**_


End file.
